Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens module mounted on a portable mobile device, and more specifically, to a camera lens module equipped with an optical image stabilizer and an autofocus.
Background of the Related Art
A portable terminal such as a latest smart phone (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘mobile’) becomes multi-convergence as music, movies, a TV receiver, games and the like, as well as a simple telephone function, are mounted along with advancement of its technology, and one of factors leading to development of the multi-convergence is a camera lens module.
The camera lens module mounted on the mobile is changed to a structure equipped with a variety of additional functions such as an autofocus (AF), an optical zoom and the like to catch up with recent changes focusing on high pixel and high functionality in response to user requirements. Particularly, attempts of implementing an optical image stabilizer in a mobile size are progressed from various aspects recently.
An optical image stabilizer technique is a technique of maintaining optimum resolution of a photographed image by automatically controlling the focus of a correcting lens configuring a camera module to move in a direction corresponding to a hand tremor. An optical image stabilizing actuator for adjusting the focus is mounted on the camera module applied to a mobile, a camcorder or the like to implement the optical image stabilizer technique.
An optical image stabilizing actuator of a Voice Coil Motor (VCM) type using the interaction between a magnetic field and an electric field is well known. The VCM type actuator generally includes a magnetic circuit configured of a coil and a magnetic material arranged to face each other and performs a correction corresponding to a tremor through plane movement of a mover having a lens installed therein with respect to a stator by using an electromagnetic force generated by the magnetic circuit.
Generally, a method of applying two pairs of magnetic circuits facing in two axis directions, i.e., four magnetic circuits in total, is employed so that the correction may be performed by moving the mover in the X and Y two axis directions. However, a size of the camera module generally increases and configuration of the device is complicated since a space is needed as much as to apply the four magnetic circuits, and thus it is difficult to achieve miniaturization of a product.
If the size or the number of parts of the mover is reduced for miniaturization of the module, there is a problem in that preciseness and promptness of the optical image stabilizer are lowered, and, particularly, since the mover is driven beyond a driving range in performing optical image stabilization by using a resultant force of orthogonal forces applied in the X and Y two axis directions or unnecessary rotation occurs when the mover is driven, accuracy of the correction is lowered.